You're Late, Grey
by melody's muse
Summary: Meredith’s late for rounds. Bailey’s on the warpath. Derek’s going to make it up to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I really wish I worked for the show. :)**

**A/N: This story was inspired by an actual dream I had. I love it when I have dreams like this :) Enjoy!**

**Summary: Meredith's late for rounds. Bailey's on the warpath. Derek's going to make it up to her.**

**You're Late, Grey**

Meredith's laugher filled the room. "Derek…"

"What?" he whispered, nibbling on her ear.

"We can't. I've got rounds…."

"I can be really fast," he said, kissing her neck.

Meredith closed her eyes and moaned softly, as Derek was hitting all the right spots.

This was becoming a habit, waking up like this in the on-call room. Normally, they didn't stay here overnight, but lately, things had gotten busier for both of them. Lots of late nights, lots of crazy hours. Sometimes staying at the hospital was just easier.

"Derek…" she protested, but didn't put up a fight as Derek began to spoon her.

_beep beep beep_

_beep beep beep_

_beep beep beep _

"Damn it!" Meredith cursed, reaching over to the nightstand for her pager. "Crap!"

Derek watched as Meredith stood up and scrambled to get her clothes back on. "You're already late. What's a few more minutes?"

"I'm sorry. I've got to go. Bailey's going to kill me." Meredith grabbed the ponytail holder from around her wrist and quickly pulled her hair back "We'll finish later. Bye." Meredith gave him a quick kiss and sprinted out of the room.

Derek sighed. This had to be the third morning in a row that this happened. He was determined that Bailey must have some kind of ESP, because she always paged Meredith at the most inopportune moments.

"_You're late_, _Grey_," Bailey said sternly as Meredith rushed to catch up with her and the rest of the interns.

"I know. I'm sorry, Dr. Bailey."

Alex stifled a laugh. Normally it was he who was getting yelled at for being late for rounds. George gave Alex a disapproving look. Izzie responded by hitting Alex on the arm.

"You've been late _a lot_ lately, Grey," Bailey said in a harsher tone.

"It won't happen again, Dr. Bailey" Meredith promised.

Bailey rolled her eyes. Yeah, she knew what Dr. Grey was doing. Hell, she heard it. Out of all of the hospitals interns, she got stuck with the most whiny, most surgery-hungry, most emotionally-attached, most sex-crazed of them all. What was she going to do with them?

"McDreamy?" Cristina whispered.

"Yeah. And I'm going to kill him if he makes me late again."

"Good god, Mer, what the heck does he do to make you so late every morning?" Izzie asked. "Must really be something good to make _you_ late for rounds. You and Cristina are always here at the crack of dawn…."

"Hey, hey, this isn't social hour!" Bailey hissed, turning around and giving the ladies a cold stare. "Have your social conversations at lunchtime, you're working now!"

"Holy crap, Nazi's back," Meredith whispered to Cristina and Izzie. "I picked a bad morning to be late for rounds."

"Yeah, she's on the warpath," Cristina said.

"She's probably PMSing," Alex added.

Meredith, Cristina, and Izzie all gave Alex a look.

"Hey, you learn these things on the gynie squad," he explained.

After rounds, Bailey looked at her group of interns, wide-eyed and eager for surgery. Every damn one of them. "Karev, go work with Dr. Montgomery today. Izzie, George, go prep Mr. Martin for his surgery."

"Bailey," the chief called, "I need one of your interns today. You've got someone available?"

"Oh I am, Dr. Bailey!" Cristina said.

"Me too," Meredith added.

Bailey turned to her two remaining interns, both waiting to hear who she would pick.

"Yang, go."

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey!" Cristina said, rushing off to assist Chief Webber, but not before giving Meredith a mocking look.

Bailey looked at Grey, the look on her face not at all forgiving. "And you. _Pit_! And when you get downstairs, go see Nurse Debbie. I'm sure she's got some very fun, very exciting, very non-surgical cases for you."

"Non-surgical?"

"That's right. No surgeries for you. No scrubbing in, no observing, I don't even want to see you _near_ an OR."

"For how long?"

"A week."

"A _whole week_?"

Bailey just laughed. "And I'm being generous. Late for rounds again and I'll make it a month," she said in a more serious tone before she sauntered off.

Meredith sighed. "Derek, I'm going to kill you," she fumed.

xoxoxo

Derek spotted her writing in a chart at the nurses station. It was almost lunch time, and he wondered if Meredith was hungry.

"Hello, Dr. Grey."

"I'm not speaking to you."

Meredith's tone of voice took Derek by surprise. She sounded mad. "Well you just spoke to me now," he teased, then immediately regretted it.

"Fine! In this very moment, I'm speaking to you. But I don't want to speak to you for the rest of the day!"

"Why are so mad at me?"

"Because, Derek! It's not even noon yet and already I've done seven rectal exams, given out twelve enemas, had two cases of explosive diarrhea, and a colonoscopy patient who needed a dressing every half hour. And it's all because I was late for rounds this morning. No thanks to you."

"Well how about I make it up to you?" Derek smiled at her.

Meredith gave him a look. "A quickie in the on-call room is how I got into trouble in the first place."

Derek laughed. "That's not what I was going to say. I have an aneurysm to clip in OR 2 in an hour. I was going to ask if you'd like to scrub in. What do you say? Grab some lunch and then go scrub in?"

"Can't. I'm banned from the OR."

"She banned you from the OR?"

"Yep. For a whole week. No surgeries. And all because I was late for rounds for the third time this week. And that's why I'm not speaking to you." Meredith took the chart she was working on and walked away, leaving Derek with stunned look on his face.

xoxoxo

Derek watched her, waiting for just the right moment to catch her. In just about five seconds, the elevator door would open, she would walk in, and he would have his chance.

The elevator door pinged, and Dr. Bailey stepped inside. And just when she thought she would finally have the elevator all to herself for once, Derek barged in, pushing the doors open and stepping in.

"Dr. Bailey, I need you to clear Dr. Grey for surgery."

"Well you're just going to have to find yourself another intern. Dr. Grey was late for rounds, and until she can take her job more seriously, she's not going anywhere near an operating room."

"Bailey, you shouldn't punish her. It wasn't entirely her fault. She was late because of me."

"Yeah, I know. And if you weren't my boss, I'd make you give enemas too."

The elevator doors opened and Bailey stepped out.

"Dr. Bailey!"

"Bzzzt!" Bailey shushed, holding up her hand. "I don't want to hear it. Grey was late, so she doesn't get to scrub in. End of story!" Bailey walked away, muttering to herself. "Sex-crazed interns turn into sex-crazed attendings."

Derek road the elevator back down to the first floor. As soon as he stepped off, he spotted Meredith. He had to talk to her.

"Meredith!"

Meredith glared at him, then quickly went off in the other direction.

"Meredith, wait!"

Derek would have chased her, but his pager went off. Meredith would have to wait.

xoxoxo

Joe's Bar was a much different place in the daytime. In the evenings, it was always filled with music and people, but on a Wednesday afternoon, it was deserted.

"Hey, Dr. Shepherd," Joe said as he saw Derek walk in.

"Hey, Joe."

"Didn't expect to see you here at this time of day."

"Well I'm not having such a great day." Derek took a seat at the bar.

"Can I get you something? Double scotch, single malt?"

"No, I'm on duty. Maybe just a water and some bar nuts?"

"Sure." Joe poured the doctor a glass and set it in front of him. "So what's made your day so bad?"

"Meredith's mad at me."

"Why? What'd you do?"

"I made her late for rounds. Now Bailey's punishing her. She's banned from surgeries for a week."

"Ouch. Miranda's small, but she's tough."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Well you know what you have to do, don't you?"

Derek looked up at Joe, confused. "What?"

"You have to make it up to her."

"I tried that. It didn't work. She won't listen to me."

"Well you'll just have to try harder."

"And do what?"

"I don't know. Take her out to dinner, buy her flowers, listen to her talk. And if that doesn't work, apologize profusely. You'll think of something."

_beep beep beep_

_beep beep beep_

_beep beep beep_

Derek looked down at his pager. "Duty calls. I guess I better go."

"Good luck with Meredith."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and hey, if apologizing doesn't work, just bring her here. I'll give her free tequila shots. That always puts her in a good mood."

Derek laughed. "Thanks, Joe."

xoxoxo

When Meredith got off from work, she headed straight to Joe's. Whenever she had had a bad day, that was always her first stop.

"Hey, Joe," Meredith said, sitting down on the barstool beside her friends.

"Hey. I heard you had a rough day."

"Yeah, it was the worse. I was forced to give enemas and rectals all day."

"Been there," Izzie commented.

"Done that," Cristina added.

"Well here, this one's on the house." Joe poured Meredith a tequila shot, which she gladly accepted and downed in two seconds.

Meredith smiled, her mood already starting to lift. "Thanks, Joe. Pour me another one."

"I tell you what," Joe said as he poured her another tequila shot. "This one's on the house too, but you've got to do something in order to get it."

"Do what?"

"Go make up with McDreamy." Joe nodded towards the back of the bar.

Meredith looked behind her, seeing Derek sitting at the table. He gave her a little wave and one of those dreamy smiles. Meredith turned back to Joe. "So you're not going to give me any tequila unless I go talk to him?"

"Oh no, I'll give you tequila, but you'll have to pay for this one."

"Fine, I'll go talk to him." Meredith took the drink from Joe, took one more shot, then headed to the back of the bar.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

Meredith sat down across from him.

"So you've been avoiding me all day."

"Yes, I have."

"Meredith, I'm sorry. I hate that you're mad at me."

"The truth is, Derek, I'm not really mad at you. Well, I'm a little mad at you, but I'm more mad at the situation."

"What do you mean?"

"I was late for rounds. And I was punished for it. And I guess that's fair. But it takes two to tango, you know? I'm sure you must have had some patients to check on this morning when I should have been rounding. But I don't see anyone forcing you to do enemas all day. And I know you're an attending, and I'm just an intern, but I still don't think it's fair."

"You're right. It's not fair. I should be punished too. And you really wouldn't have been late for rounds had it not been for me. You were trying to leave."

"So what do you plan to do to make it up to me?" Meredith asked with a grin.

"Well for starters...how about tomorrow, I do every enema you're assigned to."

Meredith laughed out loud. "No you won't!"

"No, I'm serious. I will."

"Derek…"

"It's been a while since I've had to do one of those but I can do it. And I think that's fair punishment for me, don't you think?"

"Derek, you're crazy! What are you going to do? Walk into the room and say, 'Hello, I'm Dr. Shepherd, Head of Neurosurgery, and I'll be giving you an enema today.'"

"Well if they ask, I'll just tell them that I went into neurosurgery but that my secret passion is proctology."

Meredith laughed out loud again, and Derek smiled. He loved the way she laughed.

"I'm sorry I avoided you all day."

"I'm sorry I made you late for rounds." Derek reached across the table to hold Meredith's hand. "Hey, you want to get out here? Finish what we started this morning? I think I do remember you saying we'd finish what we started."

Meredith smiled at him, her eyes full of happiness now. "Yes. But no more on-call rooms for a while. At least not first thing in the morning anyway."

"Okay," Derek agreed. He stood up, taking Meredith's hand, and together, they walked out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was going to be a oneshot, but I got a few emails from people wanting me to keep going, so guess what...I think I will ;-) So b****ack by popular demand...here is Chapter 2 :) Thanks for the reviews, everyone! **

**xoxoxo**

Meredith set her alarm fifteen minutes earlier than she normally did the next morning. She wanted to be sure to make it in early today.

"You're here before me?" Cristina asked, shocked, as she walked into the locker room. Meredith was already in scrubs, ready to start the day.

"I don't want to face the wrath of Bailey today. See you later."

She found Bailey at the nurses station looking over a few charts. "Dr. Bailey, I'm here early today. Just so you know."

Bailey looked up from her charts, a look of indifference on her face. "Good. You're still not scrubbing in on any surgeries." Bailey's pager suddenly started beeping. She looked at it and walked away.

"Damn it," Meredith muttered to herself. She was hoping Bailey would ease up on her restriction, but no such luck apparently.

"Dr. Grey."

Meredith looked up at the sound of her name, seeing Nurse Debbie heading her way with a handful of charts.

"These are for you this morning. Have a good day." Debbie had a wicked grin on her face as she placed the charts into Meredith's arms and walked away.

Meredith set the heavy charts on the desk and quickly scanned the room numbers. Mostly new patients, but a few of the same ones from yesterday. Colonoscopy guy was still there. "I am never going to be late for rounds again."

xoxoxo

Meredith found Derek in the CT room, looking over some scans.

"Hi."

Derek turned to her and smiled. "Hey. You were gone when I woke up this morning."

"I know. I wanted to be here early."

"Bailey still being all nazi on you?"

"Yeah, with Nurse Debbie as her accomplice." Meredith walked over to Derek and placed a stack of charts on the table in front of him.

"What's all this?"

"Derek, don't tell me you've forgotten already," Meredith teased with a smile.

"Oh. No, I didn't forget."

"You were serious, right? I mean, you weren't just saying those things to get me into bed last night, were you?"

"No, of course not. It's just…I've got a surgery later this morning…"

"Well then you better get started."

"How about I start on them as soon as I get out of surgery? It won't be a long operation."

"No, no. These enemas can't wait. And if Nurse Debbie finds out they didn't get done by lunch time, she'll just find more ways to torture me. And if you don't do this for me after you promised you would, I'll find a way to torture you myself."

"Oh you're going to torture me if I don't do your enemas?" Derek said, smiling now.

"Yes," she said in all seriousness. "For every day that Bailey keeps me out of surgery, I'll keep you out of my bed."

"Well, I guess I have no choice," Derek said, standing up and picking up the charts.

"Good! I knew you'd see it my way. Let's go. I'll show you to your patients."

"Don't you have other things to do?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm about to watch my boyfriend the neurosurgeon give enemas. I'm not missing this for anything!"

xoxoxo

Meredith tried to keep a straight face, but it was just about impossible.

"Stop it," Derek mouthed to her.

Meredith was grateful the patient couldn't see the expression on her face. She wasn't laughing at him. She was laughing at her boyfriend. "You're doing great, Mr. Patterson," Meredith said.

When it was over, Meredith followed Derek out of the room. She waited for him by the sink as he washed his hands.

"You enjoyed that too much," Derek said.

Meredith laughed. "Good work, Dr. Shepherd. That was an excellent enema."

"You're funny."

"But you love me anyway," Meredith grinned.

"Yes, I do. You're the only person I'd _ever_ do an enema for."

"Wow, that _is_ love," Meredith laughed again.

"Well that sure brought back some memories."

"Memories of what?"

"Now I remember why I hated being an intern."

xoxoxo

"Is it almost over?" Meredith asked as she walked into the gallery and took a seat by Cristina and Izzie.

"No, but Derek is just about finishing up," Izzie replied.

"Oh good. I was worried I'd miss all of it."

"What are you doing here?" Cristina asked. "I thought Bailey banned you from watching any surgeries this week."

"She did, but Bailey's in OR 3 in the middle of a surgery. I don't think she'll catch me."

"Hey, Meredith, heard you've been doing enemas all morning. How's that going?" Alex laughed.

"Pretty well, actually, especially since I got my boyfriend to do them all for me."

Cristina's jaw dropped. "You _what_?"

"Say that again, Meredith?" Izzie asked.

"Derek did them for me. I've officially got the best boyfriend in the world." Meredith gave Derek a little wave as he momentarily looked up and noticed Meredith was there.

"Maybe I should sleep with Shepherd," Alex commented.

"How in the world did you convince him to do that?" Cristina asked.

"Believe it or not, it was his idea. I was mad at him for making me late for rounds yesterday. It was his fault I was late and I told him he had to be punished for it, so he said he'd do it for me. And plus, I threatened to keep my pants on if he didn't."

"So you've got McDreamy doing all of your dirty work for you?"

"Yeah."

"I hate you," Cristina muttered.

Meredith just laughed.

"Nice work, everybody," Derek said, taking off his latex gloves and throwing them in the bin. "Nurse, can you close up for me? Thank you."

Derek walked over to the sink and began to wash his hands.

"Nice work, Dr. Shepherd."

Derek looked up at Meredith and gave her a smile. "Thank you, Dr. Grey."

"So what are you doing right now? Any more surgeries on your schedule this afternoon?"

Derek gave her a look. "Why? You've got more enemas for me to do?"

Meredith laughed. "No. I was hoping you had time to take a little break."

"Well I do have another surgery on the board but I've got some time before then."

"Good. Well I'm taking a break now. When you finish up here, you know where to find me." Meredith walked away, turning back once to give Derek a little smile, then continued on her way.

Derek smiled as he rushed to finish washing his hands.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG…how depressing was Grey's Thursday night? That was one sad episode! Seeing Mer all blue like that was hard to watch. And the look on Derek's face! It was a good episode….just really sad :(

So how about something HAPPY :) AN UPDATE!! YAY!

Okay…so I'm truly sorry for the lack of updates for this story as well as my other one, "A Weekend Away". I've had some major writer's block. (probably b/c I've been freaking out about Mer in the water for the past week) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint...I know there's been a lack of Mer/Der screen time so hopefully this will make up for it!

Also, this will probably be the last chapter of this story, as it never really was going to be more than one chapter anyway. But thanks to those of you who encouraged me to write more. I do have to say…I enjoyed writing Derek the neurosurgeon doing enemas LOL.

When I get over my writers block, I do plan to finish my other story, and I have some ideas for some more stuff. Just a matter of getting it out of my head and onto my computer screen. Add me to your author alerts and stay tuned :)

Thanks for reading everyone!

-Mel

xoxox

Derek took a look at his surroundings as he came upon the on-call room. He wanted to make sure no one saw him go in. He knew how gossipy the nurses were. The coast was clear and he opened the door.

He had barely had enough time to get the door locked before she was all over him.

"What took you so long?" Meredith complained, putting her arms around his neck and pressing her mouth hard against his.

Derek loved it when this side of Meredith appeared. Especially in the middle of the day when they were at work. It was such a turn on.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking their kiss as he carried her over to the bed.

Derek managed to kick his shoes off as he gently laid her down on the mattress. It was in that moment that Derek's forehead collided with the top bunk bed.

"Oh god! Are you okay?" Meredith asked, concerned but half-laughing at the same time.

Derek winced in pain, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah. That's going to leave a mark," he said.

Meredith stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"It's fine. Where were we?" Derek leaned over and resumed their kiss.

"Take off your pants," Meredith whispered against his lips.

Derek laughed. "Can't wait?"

"No," she smiled, moving her hands to the string of his pants and undoing the tie.

"Alright, hold on a second."

Meredith didn't want to wait. Her hands moved to the bottom of his scrub shirt, gently pulling it over his head. Her hands lightly ran over his chest. "I can't wait. Hurry."

Derek looked at Meredith, her eyes full of want and desire. He'd do anything for her. He got off the bed and dropped everything to a pile on the floor. A smile danced on Meredith's lips.

"Your turn," he whispered, sitting back down and pulling her scrub shirt over her head. But that only revealed another shirt. "How many layers of clothing do you have?" he joked.

"Too many," she replied, taking off her second shirt, then reaching behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra.

Meredith laid back, giving Derek another one of those smiles as his hands moved over to the string on her pants. She lifted her hips as he then pulled her pants and panties down, throwing them over to the floor along with the rest of their discarded clothing.

"Happy to see me?" Meredith said with a laugh.

"You have no idea," he replied, kissing her again as they began to make love.

xoxoxo

Bailey made her way to the nurses station, a grin on her face. "Nurse Debbie?"

Nurse Debbie looked up from her paperwork. "Yes, Dr. Bailey?"

"Have you seen Grey on the floor?"

"No, not since lunch."

"Well I'm looking for her. I have a very special case for her. Kid came into the ER and swallowed a bunch of marbles. See to it that Grey handles this if you can ever find her."

Debbie took the chart happily. "Will do."

"Oh I saw her Dr. Bailey," Olivia piped up, hearing the last little bit of their conversation. "I saw her go into one of the on-call rooms a while ago. She must be sleeping. Do you want me to page her for you?"

Bailey's smile suddenly turned into an angry glare. "Which on-call room?"

"Um...the uh...one at the very end of the hall," Olivia said, pointing hesitantly.

"Nevermind," Bailey said to Debbie, snatching the chart away from her. "I'll take care of this myself."

"What's wrong with her?" Olivia asked as she watched Dr. Bailey march down the hallway.

"People in this hospital can't keep their clothes on," Debbie remarked.

xoxox

"Five more minutes," Meredith begged, giving Derek a smile as she watched him pull on his shirt.

"I would if I could," he said, giving her a kiss. "But I have to save a life."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. Saving lives is important. You should go. I wish I could go with you."

"Bailey can't keep you out of surgery forever."

"Well she certainly seems to be enjoying finding ways to torture me." Meredith reached for her clothes on the floor and began getting dressed.

"So um…am I off enema duty for now?"

Meredith laughed. "Yeah, you're off the hook. But I have some rectal exams to give later if you're game."

"Um…sorry, Mer, I think I'm going to draw the line there."

"Worth a shot," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"See you later?"

"Yeah."

Derek gave her a kiss before walking over to the door.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Page me when you're out of surgery?"

Derek smiled. "Definitely." As soon as Derek opened the door, he saw Bailey on the other side. She just stood there, giving him one of her disapproving frowns.

"Dr. Bailey," Derek nodded, then rushed away, not wanting to face the wrath of the nazi.

"Dr. Bailey!" Meredith quickly grabbed her doctor's coat from the floor and put it on. "I was just…um…heading back to the pit!"

"Don't bother. I already have a case for you. And you are just the doctor I had in mind." Bailey happily handed over the chart to Meredith. "Kid swallowed some marbles. You know what to do?"

"You want me to find the marbles."

"What goes in must come out. Enjoy." Bailey smirked as she walked out of the room.

"I will never be late for rounds again," Meredith said to herself, then groaned as she thought of the task ahead of her.


End file.
